This invention relates to scaffold structures, and in particular, to devices for lifting scaffold structures without disassembling.
Scaffold structures consists of horizontal and vertical scaffold members joined together to form a scaffold frame. Scaffold members are assembled to form the suitable desired structure. In construction, to create tall scaffold structures, several vertical members may have to be combined, and the location where vertical members are combined is called a xe2x80x9cjoint.xe2x80x9d To create a broad frame, several horizontal members may have to be combined. Horizontal members are usually joined by combining with a vertical member. Construction is done by hand assembly, and can be assisted with cranes and other lifting equipment. However, lifting equipment is generally used to lift the various members (vertical and horizontal) to the location where assembly is ongoing.
In some sites, assembly is difficult as the assembly site is obstructed or the confines are restricted, such as by other buildings, construction equipment, etc. At these type of sites, it is desirable to assemble the scaffold structure in a location where space is unrestricted, remote from the actual use location, and move the assembled frame into position, such as by a rollers or casters. At other sites, the same scaffold structure may have to be duplicated for re-use at many locations, and it would be convenient to be able to move an assembled structure from place to place without the need to assemble or disassemble the structure.
Prior methods for moving an assembled scaffold structure were by rollers or casters placed upon the bottom of the vertical members. While efficient for relatively small scaffold structures, such means are cumbersome for larger structures.
It is generally not considered useful to lift assembled scaffold structures as the structures flex vertical scaffold joints (for tall structures) and at horizontal scaffold joints (for broad structures). In scaffold structures where joints are not restricted to prevent upward movement, lifting is not possiblexe2x80x94the assembled frame would disassemble by lifting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold pick-up device that allows an assembled scaffold structure to be moved from one location to another without the need for disassembly and reassembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a scaffold pick-up device that allows a scaffold frame to be assembled in sections, and the individual sections picked up for assembly with other sections.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vertical joint stiffener to prevent flexing of vertical scaffold joints in movement of the scaffold frame.
According, a scaffold pickup device is disclosed. The device includes a joint clamp which bridges a vertical scaffold joint to stiffen the bridged vertical joint, and a scaffold lift assembly, which attaches onto the top section of a vertical scaffold member and has an attachment point for a shackle or other lifting gear.